Flotation devices that are bulky are not often likely to be worn by those enjoying the water, whether in lakes, rivers, oceans, or even large pools and the like. Inflatable devices are therefore more likely to be kept on or near a user. Concerns with inflatable devices include size, user attachment, flotation capabilities, rapid filling, and protection against unintentional inflation. Desired inflation, though, must be convenient, easily understood, and quickly accomplished. Such a device should save countless users against drownings which occur every year. The present invention satisfies the needs and concerns for such a lifesaving device.